landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Ichy and Dil
}} Ichy and Dil, voiced by Jeff Bennett and Tress MacNeille, respectively, are the main antagonists of . Ichy is a male Ichthyornis, known as a "Sharp Beak" to the characters in the series, and Dil is a female Deinosuchus, known as a "Bigmouthed Belly Dragger" or simply "Belly Dragger" to the characters in the series. Characterization Because Ichy has sharper eyesight than Dil, he finds food for the two of them, and calls himself "the eyes". Dil is nearly blind, which is why she is dependant on Ichy to find food for her. However, because of his small size, catching prey is difficult for Ichy. Therefore, Dil, when pointed in the direction of the prey, nabs them/it, and calls herself "the teeth". They are enemies with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ali, Archie, Tickles, and possibly everyone in Ali's Herd. Ichy and Dil are more partners than friends, as they constantly argue with each other and say they would be better off without each other. This is focused on in their song: "Who Needs You?". However, they still stay together because of their handicaps; Ichy's being size and Dil's being vision. It isn't until the end of the movie when they finally have had enough of each other, and finally split up. After Dil almost eats Ichy, they begin to argue until Dil slaps Ichy away with her tail, but when she turns around she finds a hungry Hydrotherosaurus looming over her. She cries out for Ichy before getting chased by the Hydrotherosaurus. As neither of them were seen since, it is unsure what happened to them and they will somehow return someday and are not seen again afterwards. Reception Rotten Tomatoes critic Steve Rhodes said that Ichy and Dil were one of the main failing points in Journey Through the Mists, as they were not as frightening as the Sharpteeth which had been the main antagonists in the previous films.Internet Reviews critic Steve Rhodes' review of Journey Through the Mists (25-07-2002) uk.rottentomatoes.com - Steve Rhodes' review Retrieved on April 1st, 2008. Rod Gustafson said on Parent Previews.com that the violence shown during the sequences in which the children are fighting Ichy and Dil off is reminiscent of Saturday-morning cartoons.Rod Gustafson's review on Journey Through the Mists at Parent Previews.com (1996)www.parentpreviews.com Retrieved on April 1st, 2008. However, Bonnie Sayers on Epinion.com thought that the scenes involving these conflicts might be frightening to younger viewers.Bonnie Sayers' review of The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists, on May 13th, 2001 www.epinion.com No. 22314520196 Retrieved on April 13th, 2008 Trivia *In the Finnish version of the movie, Dil has a masculine voice, though it is unknown whether or not she is portrayed as a male in this version, as in the Finnish language, the word for "him" and "her" is the same ("hän"). Also, in the Latin American Spanish dub Dil is portrayed as a male, although with a very high pitched voice, and in the Dutch version with a lower pitched voice. In a similar way, the Old One (who also debuts in Journey Through the Mists) is given a male voice in the Spanish dubs for the movie. *Though it is not known how he obtained them, on the original VHS cover of the film, Ichy is holding a pair of binoculars while watching the kids. This may be an intentional joke, however. Later VHS and DVD covers remove him and Dil entirely. *The growls used for Dil were used for Goliath from Disney's Gargoyles. They were later be used for many other Sharpteeth, primarily Mama Sharptooth & Papa Sharptooth. They were also used for the Meanest Sharptooth and the Canyon Sharptooth. Dil is also the first antagonistic sharptooth not to be voiced by Frank Welker in vocal effects. *Ichy and Dil are the only talking Sharpteeth to appear in the franchise, with the exception of Chomper, who began to speak in and onward in the TV series. *Ichy apparently knew Dil's father as he said, in "Who Needs You?" that Dil was as ugly as her dad. *They are the first two sharpteeth to be defeated by another Sharptooth. (In Ichy's case, it was Dil. In Dil's case, it was the Swimming Sharptooth). It is also a similar fate to Ozzy and Strut when they are chased by Chomper's Parents. *Dil is the fourth antagonist to be defeated by a Sharptooth, the first three being Ozzy and Strut and Ichy. After her came Plated Sharptooth, who was defeated by Chomper's parents. *Ichy may have an obsession with keeping his feathers nice because when trapped in the tree, when Dil asked him to get himself out (presumably he could), he replies "And ruin my feathers?" Later, when Dil goes to get him out by ruffling up his feathers a lot in the process, he glares at her angrily. *Dil is the first female antagonist in The Land Before Time franchise who didn't reform. *Ichy has the same homonym pronunciation as "Ichi" meaning one in Japanese. Gallery References External links *Ichy at the Internet Movie Database. Category:Land Before Time characters Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sharpbeaks Category:Belly Draggers Category:Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists characters Category:Twofooters Category:Fourfooters Category:Sharptooth Flyer Category:Talking Sharpteeth Category:Characters with Red eyes Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:Characters with Yellow eyes Category:Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists introductions Category:Characters whose name mirrors their species name Category:Sharptooth Category:Duos Category:Feathered characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Flyers Category:Birds Category:Crocodilians